gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Port of Los Santos
The Port of Los Santos, also known as Port of South Los Santos or simply LS Port, is the major seaport for the City of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. The port is located on the south side of Los Santos, east of Los Santos International Airport. Part of the port is operated by Merryweather. The Port of Los Santos is the busiest port in America. A number of companies seen throughout San Andreas have operations in the port. The port is where the Bugstars Pest Control garage is located. The port is split into two districts: *Elysian Island, the location of Pier 400, the Los Santos Naval Port, shipyards, and various warehouses. * The Terminal, a maritime container terminal and warehouses. Places of Interest *Los Santos Marine (Southwest Marine) *Ocean Boat Warehouse (Southwest Marine Warehouse) *Pier 400 Powerstation (Seaside Avenue Power Station) *Plaice Place Building (Seaside Avenue Building) *Plaice Place Pier (Seaside Avenue Pier) *Westdocks Pier 400 (Port of Los Angeles Warehouse N°1) Businesses *D-Rail *Post Op Mission appearances *Bugstars Equipment *Scouting the Port *Minisub *The Merryweather Heist Vehicles *Dock Handler *Cargobob (GTA Online only) *Docktug *Dilettante Roads and Bridges *Bucaneer Way (Navy Way) *Elysian Freeway Bridge (Gerald Desmond Bridge) *Elysian Island Rail Bridge (Henry Ford Bridge) *Miriam Turner Overpass (Vincent Thomas Bridge) *Plaice Place (Seaside Avenue) *Signal Street Bridge (Commodore Schuyler Bridge) Signs *Unauthorized vehicles not displaying placards or license plates issued for disabled persons will be towed away at owner's expense. Towed vehicles may be reclaimed at Jetsam Main Terminal *Warning: This facility contains chemicals known to the State of Los Santos to cause cancer, birth defects or other reproductive harm *Notice: All drivers must check in before entering *Safety is job number one *Seatbelts required beyond this point: Safety vest and steel toe shoes required beyond this point *Safety: Authorized personnel only *Notice: Do not climb on or jump off dock *Warning: All vehicles must display dock permits upon entry *Flip-flops will not be tolerated: Wear appropriate footwear. Big metal things are around *Safety is number one job: We care about your health. Always wear a high visibility jacket *Notice: Vehicles must be checked and engine turned off during loading *No smoking within fifty feet *Caution: Hard hats and eye protection required in this area *Safety: Report all unsafe conditions to your foreman *Danger: High voltage Gallery GTAVjetski.jpg|The Port of Los Santos can be seen in the background with a large ship docked by some cranes. neighborhood-port.jpg|Poster of the port, as seen in the GTAV digital manual Gta-5-trailer-1-cranes-at-the-dock.jpg|Cranes and containers at the Port of Los Santos. LSport.jpg|The Port of Los Santos with the Miriam Turner Overpass in the background. Trivia *The Port of Los Santos resembles the real life Port of Los Angeles. *Floyd Hebert works at the port, specifically Pier 400, as a longshoreman. *During the mission, Scouting the Port, a Merryweather ship can be found at the port, which Trevor must take pictures of. *According to Steve Haines in The Underbelly Of Paradise, the Port of Los Santos is the second largest port in the world. Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V